The Real Naruto Ending
by U-Haruka
Summary: Comedy, just have a good time reading it. I hope you laugh :) Let's see what Naruto and Sasuke have to say to Hinata and Sakura hehe. Do not read if you are an extreme Naruhina/Sasusaku supporter or if you hate SasuNaru/NaruSasu


Characters by: Kishimoto Masashi (I love him so much!)

* * *

"...The boy with the Fox Spirit sealed inside of him was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He is now known as the Seventh Hokage…"

"Aaaand, cut!" Kishimoto-san says "Thank you everyone for these wonderful 15 years!"  
Everyone claps and they start smiling at each other. One by one they started leaving the studio. Kishimoto-san watches proudly how Shikamaru and Temari leave together, so do Ino and Say, Kiba and that girl, Chouji and his partner and Shino, Kakashi, Gai, Kankurou, Gaara, the other Kages and the little boys and girls that were supposed to be their children.

Only Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Kishi-san were left. An awkward atmosphere surrounds them. The two boys look at each other and nod.  
"Sakura" Sasuke says as he gives a sudden jerk of his head. Sakura understands that as a signal for her to follow him and she does. Naruto and Hinata are alone together now. What's going to happen, occurs at the same time…  
Three, two, one… Go!

Naruto…  
"Hinata" Naruto starts. The girl noticeably blushes, she wonders if he's going to say what she thinks.  
"Y-Yes, Na-Naruto-kun?"  
"There's something I need to tell you'ttebayo…" the Uzumaki's cheeks grow warmer and Hinata's heart starts beating faster.

Sasuke…  
"Listen carefully Sakura because I hate to repeat myself" Sasuke starts. Sakura looks taken aback because of his cold behaviour (he did the Itachi Thing, isn't he supposed to love her now?). She then decides to try her luck; she blushes and tries to grab the Uchiha's hand. However, before she could even get a grasp at it, Sasuke had already pocketed both of them.  
"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"  
The black haired heavily sighs and… here it comes

"You see" Naruto says.  
"What is supposed to happen between us," Sasuke fidgets a bit.  
"Won't happen because…" Naruto blushes.  
"Tch… because…" Sasuke looks at Naruto, who's at the other side of the room. The Uzumaki seems to notice because he looks back at him and then smile. The Uchiha's lips curve a little and then they both confess.  
"Because I'm not into girls"

…

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouts, she looks utterly confused.  
"E-Eh?" Hinata replies.  
Sasuke sighs.  
"That's it, so… sorry and see you around" The Uchiha says as he walks towards Naruto.  
"Sorry Hinata… I'm sure you'll find someone'ttebayo!" Naruto pats her shoulder "See you at the aftermath reunion!" he starts jogging to be face to face with Sasuke. When he is, the older boy touches the younger's forehead with his index and middle finger (the Itachi Thing!).

"You ready?" The Uchiha asks him and at a nod from the blond, he grabs his hand.  
"Let's go, I'm starving!" Naruto intertwines their fingers.  
"Mnh… We'll have to buy some ramen, you ate the last ones yesterday"  
"And you didn't buy more knowing that?! Teme…"  
"Shut up, usuratonkachi"  
And they keep flirting until they left the room.

Sakura and Hinata were now standing side by side. Their jaws have crearly dropped and it took some minutes to process what had happened.  
"I've been befooled" The pink haired whispers as she hits her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
"Actually… n-now everything m-makes sense" the Hyuuga states.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura raises an eyebrow.  
"She's right!" Kishi-san says as he walks towards them "I mean… c'mon girls. It was kinda obvious; Sasuke has never been interested in a girl and what happened between you guys was only because my manga is classified as Shounen… not Yaoi or Shounen Ai, unfortunately. Also, Naruto had an 'overly crush' on you, Sakura-chan, chiefly to hide everything"  
"Are… Are you kidding me, Kishimoto-sensei?" the pink haired says "Are there hidden cameras or something?"  
"I-I don't think s-so, Sakura-chan" Hinata comments as she sighs.  
Kishi-san smiles mischievously.

"Everything couldn't have possibly been just a 'coincidence', right?"

The End.

* * *

I hope you guys had a nice time reading this! Please leave some reviews or check my other story (ies) I'll be updating soon!

This was also posted on my DA ;)


End file.
